Chasing Chase
by paintingskylines
Summary: What happens when Chase is back? But finds out about James. And Zoey kisses him after he found out and James found out.
1. OMG! CHASE IS BACK!

Zoey 101: Chasing Chase

Zoey was alone on her bed in dorm 101, playing Sims 2 on her new Pearbook she got for her birthday. She was just relaxing when Lola came bursting through the door with a bottle of Blix in her hand.

"Hey Lola," Zoey said.

"Get up!" Lola screamed.

"WOAH!" Zoey said. "OK!"

Zoey scrambled out of bed and put her laptop away.

"What's up?" Zoey asked, yawning.

"Hey Zo!" Lola said. "Guess who's coming to PCA?"

"Brad Pitt?" Zoey said getting out a brush ."OMG primp!"

"No Silly Chase!" Lola said.

"Oh my gosh!" Zoey said. "Shut up!"

"It's true!" Quinn said walking through the door.

"How?" Zoey said.

"Well Chase got expelled and is coming back in a few days!" Lola said.

"Still OMG PRIMP!" Zoey yelled hugging Lola and Quinn.

A few days pass and Dean Rivers said that 6 kids can come with him and they are, Lola, James, Quinn, Zoey, Michael and Logan.

Zoey and Lola go to the I Love LA shop and buy a ton of stuff for them and Chase. Quinn goes to Starbucks with Logan. And Michael goes to McDonalds and they all get a (real) lunch at Denny's. The plane landed and Chase came out with 10 bags.

Zoey flung her arms out and yelled, "CHASE!"

Zoey carried 2, Lola carried one, Logan carried one, Quinn carried two, James carried one, Michael carried 2 and Chase carried one. They went to baggage claim and Dean Rivers took all of them, which were only three, but James, Zoey and Lola helped too. So when they got to PCA Zoey and Lola helped Chase unload.

After they were done Lola said, "Oh go to go, Vincey B is waiting!" Lola said.

"What?!" Chase said

Zoey explained how he changed and was NOT a jerk.

So Zoey and Chase got some alone time to talk, because the only time they talked was like one or two months ago on video chat when the computer shut down.

"So Zoey," Chase said.

"So Chase," Zoey replied.

"I've been waiting so long to see you!" they said in unison.

"Akward," they said in unsion again.

"Chase?" Zoey said.

"Ya Zo?" Chase asked.

"Listen to us," Zoey said. "We say the exact same things at the same time."

"I know it's weird," Chase said.

"Uh Chase," Zoey said. "Where's the Blix?"

"Over there," Chase said pointing to a cabinet.

"Thanks," she said as she got up.

Zoey got some grape blix and threw a strawberry to Chase. She sat back down and kissed Chase.

"Chase," Zoey said.

"Zoey," Chase said.

"Will you go out with me?" Zoey asked smiling.

"Sure why not?" Chase said.

"Yay!" Zoey said kissing Chase.


	2. 2 Hello Trouble

"OK Chase I gotta go," Zoey said.

"K see ya around Zo," Chase said.

"Ya," Zoey said.

Zoey ran out to James's new dorm. Chase heard he was cool, so wanted to meet him.

"Hey James," Zoey said to James and kissed him.

Right when they were kissing Chase walked in and walked right out, devistated.

He called Lola on her cell phone and asked her to meet him at Sushi Rox. Chase got to Sushi Rox and waiting a good ten minutes or so. Then Lola came.

"Wha's up?" Lola asked.

"You," Chase said.

"Me?" Lola asked.

"Yeah you hot stuff," Chase said smiling.

"Well I have to admit I _am _pretty hot," she said.

"So Lola," Chase said.

"So Chase," Lola said.

"You and me," he said.

"Me and you," she said back.

"Us," Chase said.

"What about us?" Lola asked.

"We're soulmates," Chase said.

"OK?" Lola asked.

"So," Chase said. "Do you wanna go out?"

"Of course!" Lola said leaping into his arms.

So Lola ran to her dorm where she found Zoey drinking some Blix and watching Curly Cow.

"Oh my god!" Lola yelled.

"What?" Zoey said. "Is it 'Disturb Zoey When She's Relaxing Day' cuz I did NOT get the memo!"

"OK whatev," Lola said. "Guess what?""What?" Zoey said.

"I dumped Vincey B!" Lola said. "For guess who?"

"Coffee cart guy?" Zoey asked.

"No he's UGLY!" Lola said laughing. "I am going out with Chase!"

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Ya he kissed me!" Lola said. "7 times!"

And she started pointing to spots, 3 on her left cheek, two on her right, once on her nose and the other one on her lips.

"Pass me a grape," Zoey said.

Lola passed her a grape and Zoey caught it in her mouth. And started to get up.

"Where ya going Zo?" Lola asked.

"Uh I gotta go talk to Chase," Zoey said slamming the door behind her.

"Ow!" Lola said. "That was loud."

Zoey ran to talk to Chase.

Chase was there playing Guitar Hero III and saw Zoey and said, "Oh hey Zo."

"We need to talk!" Zoey said sternly. "Why did you ask Lola out?"

"Well you're already going out with James," Chase said. "So why can't I have some fun, fool around a little?"

"Bec- Becau- Because," Zoey said.

"Because what?" Chase asked.

"Chase I love you!" Zoey said.

"Holy Shitaki Mushrooms!" Chase said. "That felt good."

Zoey leaned to Chase and kissed him.

"Did that make you feel better?" Zoey said.

James walked in right when she was making out with Chase.

"Ya to know that Zoey is cheating on me?" James said.

"Uh," Zoey said.

"Choose!" both of them said.

"Sorry James," Zoey said. "Can we still be friends?"

"Sure," James said. "Whatever make ya happy!"

"But why Chase?" he asked.

"Because I was waiting a LONG time to go out with Chase", Zoey said. "Since the start of the semester."

"OK," James said. "I'll see ya around Zo."

James went off crying.

"I feel bad," Zoey said.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"James he liked me-- a lot," Zoey siad. "That hurt him-- when I dumped him."

"It'll be alright Zo," Chase said. "It always is."

"I guess you're right," Zoey said as Chase put her arm around her.

Zoey called Lola and said the whole story...

My next FanFic will be Lola getting Vincey B back...

Oh and if you don't know Vincey B is Vince Blake.


End file.
